


Dream A Little Dream

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural)'s First Time, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), F/M, Female Dean Winchester, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentle Sex, Getting Together, Kissing, Male Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: She’d tried to resist for so long. She had resisted. It’d been easy when Castiel was an angel. Then he seemed unreachable, untouchable and forbidden. Usually Deanna would have been all for that but there was a level of purity to Castiel that she didn’t want to taint with her darkened soul.





	Dream A Little Dream

She’d tried to resist for so long. She had resisted. It’d been easy when Castiel was an angel. Then he seemed unreachable, untouchable and forbidden. Usually Deanna would have been all for that but there was a level of purity to Castiel that she didn’t want to taint with her darkened soul. 

What she hadn’t expected was Castiel’s fall into humanity. Finding him weeks afterward her brother’s aborted attempt at sealing the gates of Hell and watching him die and come back right before here eyes. 

If you asked her how delivering a sandwich to Castiel’s room ended up with them falling in bed naked together, she’d never admit that it was something she’d thought about on many lonely nights. 

His golden toned skin was soft and warm beneath her fingertips as they trailed along the small of his back. All they’d done was kiss and touch above the waist yet she was more turned on than she’d been in years. Deanna ached for him to be inside her. Bending her knees, she lifted them along his thighs as she arched up against him. 

“Please, Cas. Need you inside me,” she whispered against his lips, her left hand tangling in his hair. 

With a soft groan of pleasure, Castiel eased his cock between her slick folds and into her core, filling her up just like she’d dreamed. “I love you,” he murmured, almost too soft to be heard as he started to rock against her. 

A lump instantly formed in her throat as she pulled him close. Maybe if she held on tight enough she could stay in this dream forever.  


End file.
